Dokuro Sou
Dokuro Sou is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is an old man, who is often seen wearing a large hat, a skull mask and some kind of priest robe. According to what he says in Volume 6, Dokuro Sou is actually around 300 years old and can use his willpower to control water and use it to cut through his foes. Without his mask, Sou's face appears very withered. Chibi Zenki even remarks that Sou looks like a mummy without his mask in Volume 7. Dokuro Sou is a memeber of the Shitenou, a group that follows the Inugami Roh and wants to help him achieve his goal in the manga. Sou is well known for his huge and powerful water dragon gods, which he can summon to attack his foes. Despite this, he is also known for his ability to read minds and his aforementioned water spells. He generally seems to prefer to fight by himself, which leads to Sou keeping the water dragons gods as some kind of backup strategy if everything else fails. When Zenki and his friends try to prevent Sou from getting another Karuma Seed for Kokutei's transformation, they are faced with great troubles in defeating Dokuro Sou when Sou decides that he can't handle the heroes alone at the end of Volume 6 and actually summons his water dragon gods to fight Goki in the beginning of Volume 7. Manga Volume 4 Dokuro Sou first appears when the Inugami Roh and Kokutei retreat after they stole a Karuma Seed from Zenki. Sou and the other Shitenou prevent Zenki, Chiaki and Miki Souma to follow Roh and Kokutei. The Shitenou are very powerful foes which no only try to protect Roh and Kokutei from Zenki and his friends, but claim that they do this so Roh can "bring justice to this greed filled world". Volume 6 Though Sou is first introduced in Volume 4, his proper introduction follows in Volume 6, where he can be seen walking along some power lines in the region of Mount Katsu Ragi, a place in the area surrounding of Goki's home in the manga, where Sou searches for a Karuma Seed that has been spotted in the aforementioned area. After Chiaki, Zenki, Goki and Jukai have defeated some rouge monks, they are greeted by Dokuro Sou, who raises from a barrier and reads Chibi Zenki's mind. Sou then attacks Zenki, who tries to reach the Karuma Seed that was hidden in the barrier. Jukai jumps in and attacks Sou with an "Exotic Crane Dance", which fails because of Dokuro Sou's mind reading abilities. Yet, Sou was too focused on Jukai and Goki memorizes Jukai's technique, thinking that it could actually work against Sou. After that, Goki strikes by himself and actually surprises Dokuro Sou, managing to break and knock off the latter's mask. While Goki's friends cheer at him, Sou's withered face can be seen, leading to Chiaki to exclaim "It's... It's a MUMMY!" When Sou asks Goki why his mind reading technique doesn't work on him, Goki refers to his Aether element, which allows him to clear his mind. Volume 7 After Goki has readied himself for a brawl against Dokuro Sou at the end of Volume 6, this actually leads to him knocking the seed out of Sou's grasp in Volume 7, where Goki tries to send the seed to Zenki. Chibi Zenki needs the seed to recover his strength and his true form. Obviously Sou doesn't like this and tries to prevent it with his water spells. He also hates the fact that he can't read Goki's mind and wasn't prepared for an opponent like this. When Dokuro Sou tries practically anything, besides using his water dragon gods, to stop a wounded Chibi Zenki from getting the seed, Goki interferes again and glares at Sou. Dokuro Sou then explains that he won't let Zenki get the seed as Sou has magically enhanced his own life expectancy for that one day where he finally gets to see Kokutei turn into a true Evil Beast. Sou calls out that he "won't ever let this precious chance pass wastefully", which causes Goki to pity him and then charge at his foe. When Sou thinks that Goki is definately going to brawl with him again, Dokuro Sou decides to summon the water dragon gods with the "Raving Aqua Dragon Killers"-spell. The spell then causes seven huge dragons (whose bodies are made of water) to rise from the ground and attack Goki. Luckily his swift movements allow Goki to avoid harm, yet Sou has set them to home in on Goki, which gets him stuck by forcing him to endlessly run from them until they catch up with Goki. Seemingly having distracted Goki, Dokuro Sou now takes his opporturnity to strike at Chiaki and Jukai. When Jukai and Chiaki almost end up falling into a fissure, Goki jumps in to rescue them but gets injured by one of the dragons. Luckily, he manages to grasp hold of both of his friends, yet this leaves Goki in a state where he is unable to defend himself. Chibi Zenki then tries to get the seed again, yet Dokuro Sou notices this and tramples on his hand. Sou picks up the seed and kicks Zenki, sending him flying all over the place and hitting a tree. Dokuro Sou smirks when he notices the defenseless Goki, who is still trying to get his friends out of the fissure. Sou as again sees his chance and attacks Goki with the water dragon gods. Goki gets severely injured by them, yet he won't let go of his friends, forcing himself to hold his grasp on them. Goki then silently curses as he thinks to himself, that he can't use the Heaven Shield without using his arms. At that moment, Dokuro Sou actually reads Goki's mind and mentions that Goki can save himself by releasing his friends to their death, yet Goki refuses. Sou has completely forgotten about Chibi Zenki, who now sits there and calls him a "mummy freak". This annoys Dokuro Sou, who cuts poor Zenki apart and smacks him down, placing his foot on Chibi Zenki's head. Dokuro Sou: "So this is Zenki the fierce Demon God. How ridicolous." Sou then laughs at him, and tells Zenki that he would love to defeat Zenki in his true form, yet he'll kill him now. Chibi Zenki feels insulted and Sou attacks goki again. Eventhough Chiaki now wants him to let go, but Goki tells her that even if he dies, he won't let Chiaki and Jukai fall to their death. When Dokuro Sou continues to hurt the already badly wounded Goki, Chibi Zenki snaps and transforms into his Ultimate Demon God form all by himself and punches right through Sou's heart. Then Goki looses his grip on Chiaki, yet luckily Shinsenbou and a mouse-like beastman come along to help him and Shinsenbou catches Chiaki while the mouseman catches Jukai. Zenki is still fighting Sou and punches him in the face, sending him flying into the tree, he previously smacked Chibi Zenki into. A furious Ultimate Demon God Zenki approaches Dokuro Sou, the latter attempts to read Zenki's mind again and gets scared when Zenki just wants him dead. When Zenki grabs Sou by the head and threatens to kill him, Dokuro Sou remembers the seed and eats it. This forces Zenki to let go of Sou, who has now fused with his water dragon gods. Sou now not only possesses a human head, his arms also have become thick necks with one dragon head each attached to them. Dokuro Sou now calls himself the Evil Aqua Dragon King and challenges Zenki to a duel to death. More content will be added soon. Anime/Ingame While Sou doesn't appear in the anime, it is still unknown if he appears in any of the games, though he doesn't show up in any of the SNES games. Gallery Manga (Volume 4) Shitenou manga.png|The Shitenou in their introduction in Volume 4 of the manga. Only Hiki can be seen in the front while Dokuro Sou and the others are depicted as shadowy silhouettes. Sou is actually the figure with the large hat that can be seen standing right beside Hiki. More images will be added soon. Category:Evil Category:Stubs Category:Human Category:Male